Memories of the Frozen Time
by Raijutei no Mougenjou
Summary: Rain brings back unforgotten memories. Two shinigamis' reminisce the past. A untold love, a gratitude never shown. When will the frozen time be released. Please R&R. SPECIAL NOTE ATTACHED.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

**Hi readers, this is my first BLEACH fanfiction. Please don't be gentle on reviewing; I will really need your reactions on this fic. This is my first trial of BLEACH fic. So, please everyone bear with me. Thank you for reading. Please don't forget to hit the REVIEW button. **

**This is a UraharaxOC fic

* * *

**

**DISCLAIMERS**

**I do not own BLEACH. Sad to say guys… however I do own the story.

* * *

**

**Memories of the Frozen Time**

It was a rainy afternoon:

"Minna, do you think Master has a problem?" Ururu asked wiping the dining table.

"Naze?" Jinta asked cleaning his teeth with a toothpick.

"He's acting really strange… and today, the only thing he does is stay in his quarters… do you think he's ill?" Ururu said.

"Let him be… haven't you notice that once a year he acts this way… even I don't know why…" Tessai said while fixing the dishes.

"I see…" Ururu agreed.

Later that day:

"Konnichi wa…" Yurouichi arrived, entering Urahara Shop.

"Welcome… Oh! It's you Yurouichi-san… come in… what can I do for you?" Tessai greeted the new arrival.

"Where is Kisuke…?"

"In his room…"

"Sou ka…"

"Help yourself…" he said and let Yurouichi inside the house.

Urahara's room

Knock! Knock!

"Kisuke"

No sound

"I know you are inside…"

"Hai?"

"Do you mind?"

"Iie"

Yurouichi slide the door open, she entered and saw Urahara Kisuke looking outside the window, watching the pouring rain.

"Kisuke?"

"It seems to me that whenever this day arrives the rain always pours… what a coincidence ne?"

"Aa… every year… during this day… the rain pours, reminding me of her and my weakness…"

Silence

"Do you remember this?" Kisuke showed Yurouichi a silver pocket watch.

"Of course…" she said.

"It's her priced possession… the one she holds dear in her heart…"

"You remember her so much Kisuke…" Shihouin said sitting in front of a small table looking at a picture.

"Don't you?" Kisuke looked at Yurouichi.

"I do…," she said and trace the picture frame.

"Look" Kisuke said handing Shihouin the pocket watch.

Shihouin get the watch and opened it, it was broken, no longer functioning.

"It seems like time was frozen at the time of her death."

"Hai"

"Kisuke… I still blame myself…"

"It wasn't your fault…"

Shihouin smiled. "I know… but, I feel it was… if she didn't save me, she would have been alive…"

"If she didn't save you… you could have died and I won't be able to forgive myself if that happens."

"In her death, have you forgiven yourself?"

"No"

"Then it was just the same…"

Silence.

"It's my favorite picture of her… the two of you look so beautiful…" Yurouichi said.

Kisuke smiled.

"Shihouin, that's her only picture with me…"

"Yeah… I know."

Kisuke took the picture touching the glass, tracing the outline of the image.

It was a picture of Urahara and a girl both wearing shinigami cloths.

Both have light blond hair the only difference is their eyes. Kisuke has dark eyes while the girl has flaming red eyes.

* * *

**Flashback**

"Urahara-taicho!" a voice called behind.

Kisuke turn and saw a woman with blonde hair running towards him.

"Yokatta!" she said while stopping in front of Urahara panting heavily.

"Doushite Kanoe-Taiicho?"

"Betsu ni… I just want to see you off…," she said.

Urahara smiled.

"Will you be back before the festival?"

"I do hope so"

"Alright… I'll wait for you as your vice-captain!"

"You can go ahead… I'll just catch up, if I can"

"Taicho no baka! I said I'll wait for you… then I'll wait… you came or not…"

"Kanoe"

Kanoe smiled. "Here…" Kanoe handled a basket.

"What's this?"

"You might starve while doing your researches… so I prepared meals for you…"

"You shouldn't have bothered"

"Arigatoo would be fine…" Kanoe said.

"Ari--"

"Dou Itashimashite… now off you go taicho! Take care!"

Urahara smiled and walk off, Kanoe watched him leave.

"Kusanagi-Taiicho! I've been looking everywhere for you… where have you been?"

"Are! Why are you looking for me?"

"Have you forgotten! The Gohtei 13 vice-captains have meeting today!"

"NANI!"

"You obviously forgotten about it…"

"Oh my! They're gonna skin me alive… Have to run! Arigatoo Akira-san!"

Akira is let alone looking quite astonished. "And you call her vice-captain" he said sighing.

There was a loud BANG and the room door slam open.

"Gomen Nasai" Kanoe announced her arrival.

"And here I am thinking you have lost your way here… what took you so long…" Soi Fon asked.

Kanoe blushed. "Hahahaha… Gomen minna… lost track of time, I guess?" she stifle a nervous laugh.

The meeting begun.

After 3 long hours, Squad 1 vice-captain adjourned the meeting in preparation for the festival that night.

"What are you wearing for tonight?" Soi Fon asked.

"Huh?" Kanoe asked.

"You mean you plan on wearing your shinigami uniform for tonight's festival… aw, no fun Kanoe-Taiicho…"

"That's not it… I'm planning to wait for Urahara Taicho before I went to the festival. He's after all gone to a research library in the sacred place, he might be tired, and he needs someone to assist him."

"You know what? You are a vice-captain not a maid… besides what makes you think he'll return tonight. Knowing Urahara-taicho it might took him a week before he'll step out of that sacred library… he's totally obsessed with researches… that's what Yurouichi-sama thinks."

Kanoe laughed. "Yurouichi-taicho is really funny, anyways, I still have tons of duties to be done… see you when I'll see you."

"Ja!" Soi Fon said and disappeared.

Kanoe sighed and went back to the 12th Squad Headquarters and began to work on the remaining reports left by her captain. It was already past 8 in the evening and several of her squad members passed by the office to invite her to join the festival but she shooed them away ORDERING them to enjoy and relax in the festival.

By 9pm, Soi Fon with her captain barge inside their office.

"Kusanagi-Taiicho! What the hell are you still doing here? ARE! You're still wearing your uniform. For Christ sake! There's a festival going on and here you are, working your butt out…" Yurouichi-taicho scolded her, her one hand on her waist the other slammed on the desk she's working on sending some of the papers flying.

Kanoe stands up gathering the papers "Maa… Maa… I'll be there shortly… it's still early… thank you for the invitation Yurouichi-taicho." Kanoe smiled sweetly.

Yurouichi sighed and shook her head. "What will I do with you…? Kusanagi… there is a festival out there… can you at least go and enjoy yourself rather than doing paper works due for a long time…"

"Demo, Yurouichi-taicho…"

"It's an order… now! Go to your quarters, change into a better outfit, and join the festival… My! You and Urahara have the same insanely passion for working… no wonder 12th Squad always get the best remarks… anyway, its an official order from the 2nd Squad captain… and you better not disobey me lieutenant…"

"Are! Hai Yurouichi-taicho…"

"What's going on here? Yurouichi-taicho, I can hear your voice even I'm a mile away," a male voice said entering the office.

"Urahara! Good thing you came! I thought you'd be spending your free time in that darn place again… My! It's an official holiday! You and your vice-captain are really pain in the ass… All work and no play! How boring! Ne Soi Fon?"

Soi Fon nodded.

Urahara smiled and looked at Kanoe still scribbling notes.

"Alright… alright… although I don't see anything wrong with what we are doing… ne Kanoe-Taiicho. For now, let's take a break and join the others… wont that be a good idea Taiicho?"

"Huh! Urahara-taicho!" Kanoe looked at Urahara as if he said something weird. Urahara just winked at her.

"Then! It's settled! We'll all go to the festival! NOW!"

"Hai! Hai… ikkuso Kusanagi!" Urahara called. Kanoe just nodded and followed them, stopping to pocket a small book in her uniform. Soi Fon saw it and shook her head.

Kanoe sat across Urahara in the table. The tea is being served, the waitress was about to pour tea on Urahara's teacup when Kanoe stopped her.

"Gomen nasai… demo, can I do it myself?" she asked.

The cute waitress nodded and handed her the teapot. Urahara smiled.

"Old habits die hard ne?" he commented and Kanoe blushed, pouring tea on his cup. Yurouichi watched this with an amusing smile and twinkle in her eyes.

"My… my… Kusanagi… you want to have a change of profession and being a waitress appeals to you…?"

"EH?" Kanoe looked confused at Yurouichi while pouring her teacup with tea.

"You know… we are here to relax… we're not paying the restaurant for us to serve ourselves… let them do their job and you do your own… sit back in your chair and relax."

"Ah… Hai…"

Urahara smiled. "Shihouin, Kanoe is just used to serving me tea… forgive her… and stop scolding her…"

"Should I? You and Kanoe are very much the same and it's infuriating. Seeing the two of you reminds me so much of work…" she said.

"But that's our duty, to work as captains maintaining peace here in the Soul Society and the City of Pure Souls." Kisuke said drinking his tea. While, Kanoe handed him a biscuit that match his tea while waiting for their orders.

Kisuke smiled and thanked Kanoe.

"Oh no! I am not having this kind of conversation with you… Shut up! Kisuke… today, I am going to relax and have fun…"

"Have it your way, great hime-sama." Kisuke said smiling.

Kanoe watch the scene with a smile. Yurouichi-taicho and Urahara-taicho are close friends. At times, she finds herself envying their closeness. She adored her taicho all her life but he treats her like; he treats everyone, with careful warmness and a guarded smile. Unlike when it comes to Yurouichi-taicho, he is carefree, even naughty and his laughter seems to vibrate all over him.

"Kanoe-Taiicho?" Urahara waved a hand on her face.

"Are! Nani?" she exclaimed.

Yurouichi laughed. "You scared us Kusanagi… you're staring at Kisuke as if you're so engrossed thinking about him." She said with a knowing smile.

'Damn female instincts' Kanoe thought.

"Gomen, I didn't mean it that way… what is it you said taicho?" she asked.

Soi Fon and Yurouichi exchanged glances. Kanoe ignored them. Urahara said that after their dinner what she plans to do.

"After? The truth? I have nothing planned…"

Urahara smiled and looked at Yurouichi. "Shall we bring her along?"

"Of course, that would be great!"

"Bring me along? Where?" she asked. She haven't caught anything of what they are talking.

"Fireworks display at our friend's place… it would be great"

"Fireworks? Honto? I love fireworks!"

"Yoshi! Then we'll bring you along… you'll surely love it."

"Arigatoo Gozaimasu…" Kanoe smiled.

Their orders arrived and they begun eating while chatting about anything under the moonlight.

By 11pm, they finished their meal and headed towards the fireworks place... a large chimney as cannon greeted them and they are doing the preparation for the display of fireworks.

Kanoe watched with amusement dancing in her eyes, Yurouichi noticed it that she bend down to whisper something in Kisuke's ear.

"Kusanagi-Taiicho seems to enjoy herself so much…"

Urahara looked at Kanoe and nodded at Yurouichi. "Seems like it…"

"I'm glad we brought her along…"

"Yeah…"

Then the fireworks begun. They heard a gasp and looked at Kanoe, she shyly looked at her companions and laugh nervously.

They all watch the remaining fireworks display in silence. Urahara unnoticed glanced at Kanoe and caught a glimpse of her face. Her face glowed her lips were curved in a small smile. Her eyes were glassy as if remembering a distant past. Then his eyes widen as a single tear trailed down her cheek. She didn't make a move to wipe it off, as if she didn't know that she just cried, single tears followed by more tears.

Kisuke didn't know how or when he moved, but he finds himself, brushing off the tears.

Kanoe looked shocked, and then she blushed prettily and proceeded to wipe off the remaining tears. Kisuke smiled and look back to the sky.

Unknown to them, Shihouin is watching them with a smile.

The fireworks has ended, they decided to go back to their place.

While walking a photographer come up to them and asks them if they want to have a picture. Yurouichi pushed Kisuke and Kanoe forward and told the photographer to take a shot of the two of them, Urahara glared at Yurouichi while Kanoe blushed. When the photographer signaled them to smile, Urahara instantly wrap a hand on Kanoe's shoulder and smiled. Kanoe leaned back and smiled too. After the shot the photographer said to wait for it for a few minutes just then Yurouichi exclaimed, "Oh! I forgot I still have some errands to make… you two go ahead… see you tomorrow! Let's go Soi Fon!" she said and disappeared.

"Good night Urahara taicho! Ja Kanoe-Taiicho!" Soi Fon said bowing and disappeared too.

"Are!" Kanoe exclaimed.

Urahara raised his hand as a goodbye. "From four down to two…" he smiled.

Kanoe smiled back.

"Let's wait for the man there… I bet he can see us there, besides, the view there was awesome…"

"Sure"

They went to the park rail; there they can have a good view of the park. Kanoe looked at her taicho.

"Taicho…"

"Hmmm?"

"I know you have a question for me… go ahead."

"Huh? Am I that obvious?"

Kanoe smiled and nodded.

"I've been with your for a while and I can say if you are troubled and you want answers."

"Well, since you opened it up, I was just wondering why you cried without your even knowing."

Kanoe looked at the moon above them.

"Before Yama-jii adopted me, I was the youngest member of the Kusanagi Clan, until the massacre… the hollows murdered my clan on the night of my birthday. The only survivor was I… did you know there were fireworks in the sky that night; because that is the last present, my older brother gave me before he died in my arms. He asked me to remember him whenever I see fireworks… because in those fireworks is his love for his only sister that is Me." she said with a smile.

"Now I know why you hate hollows that much. I remember you when you were assigned to hunt down hollows; every time you see even one hollow you go berserk and murder them without much a do."

Kanoe nodded. "That was years ago taicho… I manage to tame that alarming craze of mine, all thanks to your patience, taicho."

"It was my pleasure to help you… besides that, there is no better Taiicho than you…," he said with a smile.

"Sumimasen Ojou-san, Oji-san, here is your copy of the picture." The old man said handling the copy of their picture. Kanoe looked at it and smiled.

"Are! We do look good in it…" she said and handed it to Urahara.

"We sure do…," he said looking at it with a smile and hand it again to Kanoe.

"Do me favor and put this picture in a frame and display it in my table…"

Kanoe nodded. "Sure taicho…"

Urahara smiled. "Shall we go back? It's quite late…"

"Hai…"

**End of flashback**

* * *

"Kisuke… do you think… what she said… that time… will it come true?"

"Wakaranai"

"Kisuke…" Yurouichi whispered Urahara's name.

"The only thing I want right now is her… to see her, be with her, and tell her the words I've been longing to tell for centuries…"

"When the frozen time… is over… when the silver lock is opened, I'll be back… what does that mean… when is that?"

"Who knows?"

"The pain of her death is really painful ne? I still can hear my heart tear apart and I can still feel it bleed."

"She's not the only one who died that night… a part of me died with her too."

"I know… I know…"

Kisuke looked back on the window and watch the rain, in his hand, the picture frame and pocket watch there tightly held.

* * *

**Flashback**

"Don't fail this mission! Understand?" Yurouichi said firmly.

"Hai" there is a series of answers.

"12 squad Taiicho, 2nd squad Taiicho… anything before we, all leave?"

"Can I talk to my men in private Yurouichi-taicho?"

"Hn? Private?"

"Hai, there's something I want them to keep in mind before we go"

"Alright, you may use the hall… Soi Fon? Any announcement for your squad"

"None taicho, I've already briefed them."

"Alright, 2nd squad dismissed, Kusanagi Taiicho… the hall is all yours. Everyone I'll see you, first thing in the morning. Ja!"

"Arigatoo" Kanoe bowed.

Yurouichi looked at her somehow; there is something worries her.

When everyone of 2nd squad is gone, Kanoe stood up from her chair and everyone looked at her quizzically, Kanoe moved to the windows.

"Does everyone have the reiatsu disk?" she asked seriously.

"Hai" they answered.

"Put every data you gather about those hollows and take precautions, every data is important for our taicho and for the mission, no mistakes. Failure means death. Do all of you understand?"

"Hai"

"Taiicho?"

"Hmmm?"

"Something is bothering you… tell us."

Kanoe is silent. Everyone looked at each other.

After several minutes. Kanoe turn around and looked at everyone, she's smiling proudly.

"I am proud of every one of you… we've come this far. We've become family, and I trust all of you with all my heart and soul. I've been a good person if not family to all of you am I not?"

Every one gave her a confused look.

"Kusanagi Taiicho?"

"You're not only good to us, you've treated and love us like your family and we love you as much…" Naomi said.

"Taiicho? Why are you saying such things? We can't understand a thing."

Kanoe smiled "There is one thing I want to request… for all of you to repay me"

"Huh?"

"No one… and I mean… No one of you will shed blood in this mission… only hollow bloods will be shed, CLEAR?"

Every one smiled.

"Hai!"

"If even one of you dies… I'll personally drag you out of heaven and throw you to hell… understand?" her voice sound very serious.

"Hai!" came their answers.

"Then I'm making myself clear… no one will die… all of you dismissed." She said and head towards the door.

Everyone looked at each other. Akira being the 3rd in command stood up.

"Taiicho!"

Kanoe stopped walking she's almost out of the hall.

"You better not die too! We won't accept any other vice-captain. Besides that, our taicho needs you by his side first thing in the morning after our mission. Clear?" he said.

Kanoe waved her left hand continuing her walk.

to be continued...

* * *

Author's Note:

Please review after reading. Thank you! i hope you guys can give me suggestions and comments. TY


	2. Special Note

_**Special Note:**_

I had to delay my writing due to a tragedy in my life a few months ago. Right now, I am beginning to start re-writing all my fics again. I want to apologize to everyone for my delay. I would also like to thank all the reviewers of my fic especially the reviews for "In Both Realms".

Sorachangirl, -Skyz- Angels-, Aneglic Kitsune, Synemyoa, Otaku Nayami, ecyoj06,

Moons-chan, HarunoRin, Ryoma23, MimoriFanForever, SimplyCristine, HaruJam, and all my other fanfiction friends and reviewers.** THANK YOU and I AM VERY SORRY.**

**NOTE FOR MY FICS "In Both Realms" and "Journals of the Heart":**

I will have to end "Journals of the Heart". I'll be updating the last 2 chapters in weeks time.

As for **In Both Realms**, I will NOT Discontinue it. In fact, few weeks from now, i'll be updating 3 Chapters, immediately. I hope that would please my readers. Although, I must warn you guys before hand that the characters might be OCC's or the plot is kind of ANGST. Well, that is part of my idea for the next few chapters. It would be CHAOTIC. I pray and hope that all of you will still support me. Thank you.

**Note for Konohagure's Pride and Honor Fic:**

Because of the major things in the MANGA, I have to do a revamp on this fic and a MAJOR one. LOL. Please do bear with me. Thank you.

**Note for "The Prince of my Heart Series"**

Well, a new chapter will be up in a few weeks too. And it is entitled: Battle of the Captains. Hope you will support this fic. **Smiles**

**Note for:**

The Zoalyeck Series: The Third Zoaldyeck

UPDATES will be in a month.

Vow of Friendship

UPDATES will be in a month.

The Prince of Tennis: Years After

UPDATES will be in a month.

Memories of the Frozen Time

UPDATES will be in a month.

There you have it guys. Thank you for the time spared into reading this note. Have a good day!

From your friendly author:

raijutei-no-babylon.fujireika.jeckdizon


End file.
